Universal Balance
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Many will say that the universe is chaos, but it is not; each being has its place in order to keep the universal balance, but every 1000 years an anomaly happens that breaks the balance. Elsa is an anomaly because she has winter powers the same as Jack Frost. There can only be one representation of winter. Only one. Dedicated to Piero217 (Hiatus)


If the universe needed to be described, there are many words that could be used: Infinite, marvelous, intriguing, astonishing, etc. But it is also dangerous, mysterious,and many will say that it is complete chaos, but it is not. In the universe, each thing has its place, each star is where it's supposed to be, each planet occupies a designated place, and in Earth, each being has its place in order to keep the universal balance.

It's this fragile equilibrium that prevents chaos, but once every 1000 years ananomaly appears. A mistake in existence and space-time continuum causes this delicate balance to be broken and the universe itself to try to compensate for this unbalance in any way possible, no matter who ends up affected. No one could've imagined that in this millennium, that anomaly would manifest in form as the birth of a child. That had happened 21 years ago…

Jack Frost had obtained his powers with the help of the Man in the Moon who had brought him out from the depths of a frozen lake over 300 years ago. Since he was the only being on Earth with winter powers, there existed a proper equilibrium on Earth. The universe sought one representation for each season of the year. Only one.

One day, however, 21 years, something happened that would change his life forever. He was excitedly wandering around the city. With his powers, he decided to give humans a snow day. With a movement of his hands, a flurry froze everything in its path such as cars, clothes hanging under the weak winter sun, papers, leaves, etc.

Children yelled excitedly and snowballs began flying around in an epic fight. The winter spirit, without wasting a second, made sure to provide the youngsters with ammo, encouraging the fun among them. They were all having fun until one of the girls threw a snowball that ended up in the worst place possible.

Known among every kid in the neighborhood as 'Cupcake', a rather tall and bad-tempered girl received the impact of the snowball in the back of the neck. Everyone stepped back in fear when Cupcake let out a throaty grunt and watched them ready to break their bones one by one.

But Jack had other plans and didn't want the girl to spoil the fun, so he himself threw a snowball squarely to her eyes. With a smile, he was able to look how the aggressive expression of the brunette girl disappeared to become a thunderous laugh that surprised everyone.

Soon, all of the kids were running again as Cupcake ran after them laughing and having fun. Suddenly, a boy with chestnut hair called Jamie fell on the sled he was carrying. Frost then thought that it was a perfect way to make the fun last longer, so he created an ice path for the kid to slide towards the street.

Dodging cars and trucks as well as several pedestrians, the boy picked up speed amid screams of fear and laughs of fun. On many occasions, Jack had to act fast to prevent the youngster from harm; he was a bit foolish and reckless, but… there's no fun without a little risk, right?

Jamie's race ended with a dirt mound that propelled him through the air until he fell on a pile of snow. All of his friends had followed his race on foot until they saw him crash abruptly against the snow. Jack smiled when the kid rose unharmed and with a huge smile—right before a sofa ran him over.

A sofa? Where did it come from? Maybe it had come from that moving van they had to dodge. Blazes, he had to be more careful, but the boy was fine. Everything was in order until they forgot of the fun he'd given them to talk about the Tooth Fairy when they discovered that Jamie had lost one teeth.

No, no, no, they shouldn't think in the Tooth Fairy; they should think in him, Jack Frost, the one who'd given them the snow day. Why didn't they pay attentionto him?! Why couldn't they see him? The embodiment of winter looked down quite sadly when the kids went through him as if he weren't there. How horrible! Nothing could make this worse… or so he thought when it happened.

He felt dizzy out of nowhere, as if he'd gotten dizzy. He blinked, confused, taking a hand to his head; it ached slightly, and a strange emptiness appeared in his stomach. Something had happened to him but he didn't know what it was… though it was obvious that Jack Frost couldn't know that the balance of his powers had been broken, and all because of a girl who had just been born.

Far away from the city where Jack had decided to stay was the Kingdom of Arendelle where a soft and melodious cry interrupted the silence of the place. The King and Queen had been expecting their firstborn with excitement and the day had finally come, but something they weren't expecting happened.

Elsa, as they had named her since the joyful moment in which they had found out that the small and wonderful being that was growing in the Queen's womb was a girl, was born with completely white hair and cold skin. Both monarchs got scared because the King had strawberry hair and the Queen had brown hair. It was impossible, by the laws of genetics, for the Princess to have hair as white as snow, but that lost importance when the worried Queen caressed her firstborn's cheek noticing that it was ice cold.

The monarch, very concerned, ordered that blankets were brought to provide warmth to little Elsa, but nothing they did managed to give color to the Princess' round, pale cheeks. She had winter powers, causing an unbalance in the universe due to the previous existence of Jack Frost. There can only be one personification of winter, and only one.

During the following years, Jack told no one about his dizziness and strange moments of weakness, especially after the Man in the Moon chose him as a Guardian the same day Elsa was born, compelling him to protect the children from the comeback of Pitch Black, also known as the Boogeyman.

Eventually, Jack and the other Guardians—Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Sandman—defeated the Boogeyman for good, and Jack took the oath, becoming a definite Guardian.

Three years after that, Anna, the second daughter of the Kings of Arendelle, was born as a completely normal Princess. As they grew older, Anna and Elsa became closer. The youngest Princess was fascinated by the powers of her sister and begged her daily to use them to play. It became a habit between the two of them until the fateful day in which Elsa made a mistake and hit Anna with an icy blast. The Kings, out of concern, took the youngster to a group of trolls that lived in the outskirts of the kingdom. Their Chief told them that Elsa's powers would grow and that she had to learn to control them, for fear would be her worst enemy.

From that day forward, the Kings hid Elsa's powers from the kingdom, including Anna, and isolated her in a room until she could control them—not an easy task, for with each year she grew older, her powers grew stronger. Elsa was very scared of her powers and of being unable to control them.

Finally, as if things couldn't get any worse, Elsa and Anna were orphaned at 18 and 15 years old respectively. They were now alone and more separated than ever.

Threeyears later, the world remained calm. Jack, who had discovered that his purpose on Earth was to bring fun to children, lived calmly as a Guardian, making snow days and feeling satisfied of being believed in by more and more children, but he was still worried about his dizziness which happened quite spontaneously

* * *

Hi!

Ghostpen94 reporting in with my first fic in English.

I hope you liked this story and that I didn't confuse you too much, since reducing so much information is very complicated.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.


End file.
